Jiyo Jimbutsu
Jiyo Jimbutsu "As The CEO of Yomiuri Shimbun Newspaper, I can assure you, nothing is wrong here...Except for your existence." -Jiyo Jimbutsu Jiyo Jimbutsu is the CEO of Yomiuri Shimbun Newsletter, and plays a Minor Antagonistic Role within the Fan-Made Jojo Part, Bloodiest Vendetta. He is an important man within Kyoto, and never fails to fulfill his customer's wishes. He is quite Kindhearted on the surface, but inside, he is a Monster. He is a Rock Human, and has numerous abilities, allowing him to get only the best angles for his newspapers. Though, the stories are becoming of more suspicious quality such as Stories on Yakuza members, and conspiracies. He's also a Sadist, sometimes kidnapping people who come to his office and using them as playthings, Using his stand to torture them until they die. He Barely leaves his office, but his stand ability accommodates for his lack of mobility. He was born in Japan, and was raised by a single father, as Jiyo's father was divorced by his wife, because she didn't believe in his conspiracy theories. The father rose Jiyo, warping his sense of reality as a world full of secrets and Lies, having him develop trust issues later in life. He also funds the Ko Brother's Cult, and rewards them for sacrifices. Abilities See A.T.C.K (A Tribe Called Kwest) Rock Skin: '''Presumably separate from hibernation, each Rock Human has the ability to shift their outer appearance from a normal human into a rock-like state and vice versa at will. In their rock form, they are able to camouflage into their surroundings, and improve their durability to some extent. The ability to stay human requires some type of focus however. They can go from a normal human, and can also become a rock/ normal human hybrid. '''Hibernation: Sleep hits suddenly at different times depending on the individual and will last anywhere from 30 to 90 days but after waking up, a Rock Human won't sleep again for at least two months. While hibernating, breathing is halted, though a small amount of skin respiration is required through the cracks found on their outer layer. If necessary, they can stay in hibernation for 25 years and sustain temperatures as high as 950 °C and as low as -240 °C. Their body heat, as well as scent, disappear while dormant causing various fungi, moss and even pearls to grow on their body. Stand Abilities Chaser: '''The stand has the ability to chase a single enemy for up to 500 miles away, but this ability will only activate once the user has found out a secret about their life, or something that makes them nervous to the point where they sweat. Then the stand will appear. The stand will replace sweat, coming out of the pores in waves, and attacking the Enemy's vital organs, such as eyes, heart, and Lungs. The Enemy will also lose moisture, as their body is steal sweating, it's just that their sweat has been possessed by the stand. '''Teleportation: '''If the enemy attempts to drink liquid in order to ease their sweat, they can teleport to the enemy through the next body of water they touch, and will shrink accordingly. The user can also breath underwater. '''Personality Jiyo Jimbutsu is quite sadistic and evil in his real nature. He will kill others without much mental or moral impact to his conscious, and will do most things that most people find taboo. He is also relentless in combat, sometimes dragging on fights longer than they need to be, in order to torture them.